A base station may be deployed in a location that lacks access to a global positioning system (GPS) signal, such as an urban location, an indoor location, or the like. Base station location information is important in determining appropriate spectrum usage, ensuring equipment security, and providing enhanced 9-1-1 (E911) services to user devices.